Upgrading hero stats
Upgrading hero stats (improving) There is a need to upgrade your hero stats once you get higher levels (40+) The maximum for each improve stat is your heros level+20. eg. for a hero of level 40 the maximum any stat (str, dex or int) is 60 Apart from the attack bonus for the correct stat, all stats are usefull to improve defense. However to improve all stats with just honor alone above about +60's is almost impossible. To get all stats to improve with honor, is the equivilent of rolling your stat each time with each stat having the possibility of being from 1 to your current stat + 5). Which is why most players go for only 1 or sometimes 2 stats. So how do you decide if you want to do 1 stat or go for 2 or more? Most of it is personal choice BUT I believe until you have decided on if you are going to keep a hero long term (so until you are about lv 100+) then it is best to upgrade only the 1 stat. The only exceptions to this are the 800k RP heros and other nation specific heros... most of which are over 400k Rp. eg Beluprus might triple improve bulls (Jawrant) and and Dracojame... lubius is best with just str and dex (as it is useless vs warlocks anyway) but jarcquxe and marthus need all 3 (as you need them to survive as long as possible) the same goes for the other 2 nations. BUT note that getting over 60's with honor is a real long term goal. Gold will make it easier and faster. But if you are just trying out a hero, I suggest only 1 stating a hero as getting it to max with just honor is easily possible... and you will get to see it's max damage quickly. but for long term use... 3 stats will allow you to take on all 3 hero types with the best base defences you can get. Quick Triple stating a hero. IF you have more time, getting a hero to +60 ALL stats with just honor is possible, to save some gold, but if you are in a hurry gold is the only way... (ty to Pjota on kong for trying this, below was his attempt... ) (note that you will either need an upgrade event or VIP status) "I used honor until i got to 50str 10 dex 25 int (500k honor). I don't think that if I had kept them all even, I would have gotten better results. Then I used 20 gold to, so far, 89 str 79 dex 89 int (used 400 gold). Note that the hindered stat (dexterity) recovered quite nicely without any additional effort. I'm out of gold for now, but I believe u should get to 100s with 20 gold. And use 100 gold then on.I would say 2 gold option is worth considering after honor imo. Even though I didn't use the 2 gold option...it seems like 20 gold was a waste to use so soon as it was "too easy" to get stats up with 20 gold." p.s. Takes roughly 3800-4000 improve attempts with honor to reach average triple stats of 60. If vip0, I'd suggest to do double stat improve on endgame characters and then near the very end ie: +180/2/180 you can try to improve the weakest stat and end up with possibly +200/+22/+200 for your endgame hero. For Vip0 players focused on mech or warlocks, I'd advise going Str/Int max and ignore dex; the lack of dex can be made up if you make it your goal to overpower morale champions before they get off skill attacks. For Vip0 players focused on morale heros, i'd recommend str/dex improvement since str also helps with normal attacks.